1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly to a portable electronic device with a solar cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a user needs an accessory charger to charge a low power level battery or needs to replace the low power level battery with a full power level battery when using a portable electronic device (such as a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a PDA phone, or other wireless communication devices etc.). However, should the user forget to bring along a charger or replaceable battery when the portable electronic device is at a low power level, the electronic device will run out of power and shut down and continuous usage by the user will no longer be available.
At present, one solution for unwanted power shut down used in some portable electronic devices, is to use solar energy technology. For example, a solar cell is integrated into a portable electronic device. However, integrating the solar cell into the portable electronic device will increase a surface area of the portable electronic device, thus increasing the overall size and reducing convenience of the portable electronic device.
Thus, integrating a solar cell into an electronic device without increasing the size of the electronic device is desired.